


Early Morning

by krononan



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: M/M, Morning After, commission, lets face it idc about tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 10:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krononan/pseuds/krononan
Summary: [redacted] (the Ha'rar librarian) wakes up next to his night's partner. Sneaking away is more difficult than he predicted it to be.





	Early Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CollisionTheory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CollisionTheory/gifts).

> Hey! It's Audling here. I do commissions now so if you like my work, come and commission me! You can see information on https://krononan.tumblr.com/ . Come say hi! This was a commission for CollisionTheory. We call the Librarian [redacted] because I think it's funny mostly. Am I a shameless crackshipper? Yes. Do I regret anything? Nope. Let me know what you think!

The bright sunlight of the Crystal Sea filtered through the curtains in the early morning. The little oasis was beginning to heat up, and [redacted] was just beginning to stir from his sleep. He looked over at the other gelfling sharing his bed. The young Dousan, who had introduced himself as Re’kyr the previous night, was still fast asleep. That was all that he’d learned about his night’s companion. They’d met during some Dousan funeral ritual, in which there was much drinking and dancing. 

[redacted]’s head throbbed with the ale he’d drank the night before. He looked over to the sleeping Dousan and heaved a sigh. Although he had greatly enjoyed his...company, there was no doubt that he would be leaving with the rest of the Sifans later that day. Nothing could come about this, even if he wanted it to. Looking at the beautiful blue markings on his face and hair wavy from his braids, he could see himself staying there. Rek’yr was sweet, handsome and more than competent in bed. Perhaps in another lifetime he would stay and see what the oasis had to offer. For now, he had to go. He stood and slid his shoes on as quietly as he could. His clothes were scattered about the small hut and he tried dress quietly.

“Now where do you think you’re going?” A deep voice asked behind him.

He turned to see Rek’yr half-sitting up in the bed. His hair was mussed from sleep and his smile languid. 

“I have to go. We leave soon.”

Rek’yr stood, and [redacted] blushed as he approached. [redacted] was still half dressed, and Rek’yr wrapped his arms around him.

“How soon is soon?” Rek’yr asked with a coy grin. He pulled [redacted] close and smiled into his neck.

“In a few hours, but-”

[redacted] was interrupted by Rek’yr pulling away and taking his hand.

“A few hours. More than enough time.”

“I really should get going.”

“Come on. What’s the worst that could happen if you’re a little late, [redacted]?”

“I suppose you have a point. What’s it you Dousan say? Live every moment like it’s your last?”

“Why yes. And I think that we should take advantage of that life...right now.”


End file.
